Sleigh Ride
by louiselane
Summary: Lois and Clark have a romantic Christmas day.


**Title:** Sleigh Ride  
**Author:** Louise  
**Prompt:** #5 Sledding  
**Category:** Smallville  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**World Counting:** 1783  
**Spoilers:** Bride  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Smallville or its characters. No infringement intended.  
**Summary:** Lois and Clark have a romantic Christmas day.  
**A/N:** Thanks for Derek to betaing for me. Song Sleigh Ride from The Carpenters. Written for the 12 days of Clois Christmas challenge.

_Christmas Day _

Lois awake up a little dizzy with the sound of her cellphone ringing with a WhiteSnake tune. She drank too much eggnog in the night before and she blames Clark for that. Didn't he know she have a weak spot for good Christmas beverages? She cursed him before took off her sleep mask, flipping the phone before answered.

"Hello?" She said feeling like the world was spinning on her head.

"Merry Christmas, Lois." Clark said sounding cheerful. Too cheerful for her mood. She needs coffee.

"Ugh. Isn't a little too earlier for that?" She complained grumpy. "What time is it?"

"Almost eleven, Lois." Clark said sounding excited still amused. "Come on. I promise you I would deliver your Christmas present today, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." She sighs looking at the time at her watch. "Okay, farmboy. I tell you what. I'm going to get dress and have some coffee and I'll meet you in ten minutes in my front door. Deal?"

"That's all the time I need, Lois."

She hang up the phone feeling dizzy but giddy at the same time. It was one month ago when she and Clark finally get together during Chloe and Jimmy's wedding. They share a kiss during a dance and Clark had invited her for a few dates before they finally decided to officialize.

Lois still couldn't believe how well things were going on. She was afraid that Lana would pop up on Chloe's wedding but that didn't happen. Lana sent Chloe a wedding present by mail and said she was sorry for not attending the wedding but wished Chloe all the happiness in the world.

They were dating since then. And Clark couldn't be a more supportive and adorable boyfriend. He is actually the most romantic she already has. Sure, Oliver was romantic too with all the expensive gifts and paradise escapades but Clark… he is different. He is more considerate. He does things with his heart. And he likes to spoil Lois with original ideas for surprises. They already had exchanged gifts in the night before. Clark gave her a beautiful heart necklace. According to him that means that she owns his heart. But seems he has another present to give her today and he was all secretive about.

Lois stands up and exchanges clothes. It was freezing cold today in Smallville, so she put a red overcoat, with gray jeans, white blouse and black boots.

She poured some coffee to her into a mug and drank a few sips of it. It was warm and strong. Just the away she likes all her things, including Clark. She giggled at the thought.

She opened the door before closed behind her. Her apartment was pretty quiet lately, especially after Chloe and Jimmy finally move out for an apartment in Metropolis. Lois was still looking for one to live in the big city too. She just wished she could find one before New Year's Eve. Living in Smallville wasn't an option anymore. Take too much time to drive from Smallville to Metropolis and then backwards. She needed to live in a place closer to her work.

Lois walk down the stairs noticing all the Christmas decorations Clark helped her to put into the place. Christmas lights were all over the coffee shop and had a big tree Clark helped her to buy. Yeah, they became officially a couple when she can't even buy a tree alone anymore. Winter Wonderland was playing in the background and the Talon seems calmer for a Christmas day. Only a few customers were there. Most of them must be with their families by the trees and opening their presents next to the fireplace.

Lois couldn't help but wonder how different her life changed in a year. Last Christmas she was devasted after Grant break up with her right before he got killed. And then Oliver came back and she thought they couldn't be friends, but Oliver turns out to be a wonderful friend. He even pushed Clark into Lois's arms, playing the cupid … literally this time. Being Smallville's girlfriend is being wonderful so far. And she didn't want that to change. She was happy as a clam.

When she opened the front door of the Talon. Clark was already there… in a horse drawn sleigh. She couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. That was the most wonderful gift she already received in her life.

"Clark… what did you do?" Lois asked in awe.

"Did you like? I borrow this from a friend." Clark explained with a silly grin.

"If I liked?" Lois sat next to him covering her lap with a blanket. "I loved. Thank you so much, Clark." She said giving him a quick kiss on the lips making Clark blush. They get closer so Lois could lay her head over Clark's chest. "This is the best gift I already got." She said caressing the necklace Clark gave to her in the night before. "Before that, of course."

_Just hear those sleigh bells jingling  
Ring-ting-tingling too  
Come on it's lovely weather  
For a sleigh ride together with you_

"You welcome, honey." Clark said with a dorky smile. "I'm glad you liked."

_Outside the snow is falling  
And friends are calling yoo-hoo  
Come on it's lovely weather  
For a sleigh ride together with you_

Suddenly the sleigh driver starts to drive the sleigh as the horse starts to walk in the Smallville streets that were covered by snow. Although the streets were practically empty, still have some people around enjoying the cold weather and having a calm Christmas day. Clark entwined his fingers into Lois's while they were enjoying the Christmas atmosphere in there.

_Let's take the road before us  
And sing a chorus or two  
Come on it's lovely weather  
For a sleigh ride together with you_

"And I got another surprise for you." Clark announced with a big dorky smile. "Merry Christmas, Lois."

Clark gave to her a very large orange envelope with some documents in it. Lois looked at him suspicious before open it and analyzed. For her surprise it was a lease in her name for an apartment. In the Lane Sullivan 1938 street. The apartment she wished the most but wasn't available anymore.

"Clark… how did you?" Lois asked still shocked. "I thought it wasn't available anymore."

_Our cheeks are nice and rosy  
And comfy cozy are we  
We're smuggled up together  
Like birds of a feather would be_

"It wasn't… but Oliver helped me to convince the owner to sell for him in your name." Clark explained. "We might need to invite him for a dinner or something later."

_There's a Christmas party  
At the home of farmer gray  
It'll be the perfect ending  
Of a perfect day  
We'll be singing the songs  
We love to sing  
Without a single stop  
At the fireplace while we watch  
The chestnuts pop  
Pop pop pop_

"For that apartment, anything is okay with me. Clark, you have no idea what this means to me."

"Yes, I do. I remember you complaining for one week because you didn't get it."

Lois brought Clark's face next to hers, caressing his face with tenderness before she placed a fiercely kiss in his lips. "Thank you, Clark. I loved it. And I love you."

_There's a happy feeling nothing  
In the world can buy  
As they pass around the coffee  
And pumpkin pie  
It'll nearly be like a picture print  
By Currier and Ives  
These wonderful things are the things  
We remember all through our lives_

"I love you too, Lois. I'm glad you loved."

They walked in the sleigh for a few hours without say a word just with their hands entwined into each other and sharing kisses during the trip.

They passed around the coffee shop and noticed Chloe, Jimmy, Oliver and Dinah were there buying some drinks. They waved at them before continued their little trip.

A little later, they finally stopped at the Talon again so Clark could drop Lois at her home. The driver was waiting for him while Clark would bring Lois at home. Lois was freezing cold when they opened the door of her apartment. Clark noticed there wasn't nobody there besides them and decided to use his heat vision to warm her up. The red lights soon warmed her making her cheeks even more blushed. Lois smiled at him still amused at how wonderful Clark is. He had told her about his powers and how he trusts her with his secret.

"Thank you."

"You welcome, Lois."

Yes, it's been only two months they were dating but Clark felt he could tell anything to Lois. That she could handle his secret without any problem. And he already knew Lois for at least four years before they start dating, so he wouldn't be telling for a stranger. She was Lois Lane after all. General's daughter, arm brat, likes to drive him crazy but still a wonderful, independent, and fierce woman. That he loves her more everyday.

"I think you are safe now, right? Is everything all right? Do you need anything that I can bring later?" Clark asked worried making Lois raises her eyebrow.

"I'm fine, Clark. Chill. Go. Don't worry." She replied giving him a passionate kiss. "But please, don't take too long to come back. I miss you already."

"Okay. I just need to bring the sleigh back to my friend and I'll come later, okay?"

"Okay."

After Lois closed the door, Clark rushed back to the sleigh as he sits next to the driver and look at him with a silly smile.

"Okay, next stop: North Pole."

_Later in the North Pole_

Clark arrived in the North Pole driving the sleigh next to the driver who was a man wearing a black beard. The man step up from the sleigh and magically transformed himself into Santa Klaus.

"I think we are safe now." He announced with a goofy smile. "So, did she like?"

"You heard her, Santa." Clark explained with a smile. "She really liked."

"Good. That's my job after all. To make people happy on Christmas."

"I know."

"And you, my boy? What do you want for Christmas? Anything in special? You know I can grant anything you want."

"Thank you. But you already did. I already have the most wonderful present I could get: Lois."

**THE END**


End file.
